look at what my life's been comin' to, i'm all about lovin' you
by jellybean96
Summary: Alice is done pushing aside what she really wants in life. She's done denying the truth to herself. She's ready for the next chapter of her life to start. And there's only one man that can help her with that.


**Hey babes! Here I am with my first ever **_Riverdale _**fic, which also happens to be FP/Alice because they are amazing and I'm so excited they're actually going to be a thing. I was sad we didn't get a reunion in the last episode, and I heard that there won't be one in the next episode either, or it'll just be within a montage, so I took it upon myself to write a scene.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Once she's finished debriefing with Charles and the Feds, and has made sure that Elizabeth and Polly are both doing relatively okay, she goes to see him. Betty had filled her in on the happenings of Riverdale in all the time she'd been away with the Farm. Some of the news is less surprising than others, given who the subjects of each incident were. And she's only a little surprised when she hears that Gladys left again. She can't say she's completely bummed out at the thought. That woman never did sit right with her. Not in the beginning, and certainly not in more recent events.

She knows it's late, that he's still at the Sheriff's station working on something or other, but she needs to see him. She needs to talk to him. She can't wait any longer.

She marches her way into the nearly empty station, head held high as she goes. The few people still in the station all look her way but she doesn't spare them a second glance. She's a new woman now, changed, her confidence has skyrocketed. She survived a damn cult and killed its leader, for heaven's sake.

She stops when she reaches the door to his office, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves and straighten out her blouse. Her confidence may have skyrocketed, but FP Jones has always been able to do a number on her just by being nearby. She tends to get irrational around him.

Reaching out with one hand, she pushes open the door to his office and steps inside, letting the door fall closed behind her. She keeps breathing deeply to keep her composure under control.

"I told you I'm busy," he says without looking up from his work. "I need to finish this so I can get home to my kids."

"Oh, I think they'll be fine for a bit longer without you," she speaks up.

His head lifts from the documents in front of him and his eyes go wide. "Alice?"

"Hello, FP."

He slowly stands from his chair but doesn't move from behind the desk. Their current blocking is much too familiar to her and she swallows back the emotions coming back from the thought of what happened that day. "What...what are you...how are you?"

"Well, I just shot and killed the leader of an organ harvesting cult, so I'd say I'm doing fairly well, considering."

He nods. "Right. Well, I'm glad you're okay. I'm sure Betty is too. She's been pretty determined all summer, trying to find you."

"That doesn't surprise me. She and Jughead are at the house," she reminds him, "so you don't need to worry about them or Jellybean. You must be excited to have her back."

A small smile pulls at his lips. "I am. It's taken some adjusting, the three of us being together again, but we're all learning."

"Good. That's good. And I heard Jughead is at some fancy new school."

"Yeah, he is," he confirms with a wide grin. "Got there on a writing scholarship. Boy might actually be the first Jones man to go to college."

"You must be proud."

"What's with all the small talk, Alice?" he asks her a moment later, shifting on his feet and crossing his arms over his chest. "Why don't you just come out with what you really want to say? Nothing's ever stopped you before."

"Gladys left," she says without missing a beat.

He nods. "She did. I know JB misses her, but she wasn't a very good influence. Can't say I'm too broken up about her being gone this time around, though."

"Do you still love her?" she asks carefully, unsure if she actually wants to set herself up for that heartache and pain again.

He breathes in deeply, his eyes shifting down to his desk before looking back up at her. "Some part of me always will, I think. She's the mother of my kids and we were happy for a while. But that life...it's gone. And there's no getting it back. Not that I'd want to. I've moved on, got a good thing going for me here and I don't wanna screw it up."

She nods slowly. "Yes, I'm aware. Don't think I ever told you that that Sheriff's uniform really suits you," she tells him with the tiniest hint of a smile.

"What is it you really want to say to me, Alice?" he asks her, slowly moving out from behind his desk. "I know there's something else."

She shakes her head and straightens her back. "There's nothing."

He stops walking when he's directly in front of her, their faces mere inches apart. "Yes, there is."

"I don't…" she trails off, swallowing thickly and looking up into his deep, dark eyes that have always had a hold on her. Whether she wanted them to or not. "Do you still love me?" she asks him quietly, her voice barely above a whisper. So unlike her. But she's changed, she's not the same. She may have a lot of confidence, but FP Jones is her truest weakness, whether she wants to admit it or not.

The man in question gives her a look that's a combination of disbelief, affection, and something else she can't quite place. He reaches up with one hand to cup her cheek and she closes her eyes, leaning into the touch. It's a feeling she's missed, a feeling she's craved, for so long. She doesn't ever want to lose it again.

She sucks in a sharp breath when she feels his lips ghosting over hers, slowly and tentatively, testing the waters between them. She reacts immediately, closing the space and deepening the kiss, one of her hands landing on his waist while the other moves to the back of his neck. Her entire body is on alert, excited about what's happening, and who it's happening with.

He breaks the kiss a moment later and rests his forehead against hers, both of them breathing heavily. One of his hands rests on her hip, his thumb gently rubbing at the small patch of skin that was exposed amidst their kissing.

"Of course I love you, Alice. Always have, always will."

She smiles, a small laugh escaping past her lips as she closes the space between them again, eager to keep him close. She runs her fingers through his hair, tugging him down as close as she can get him.

"I love you too," she whispers against his lips. "I'm so sorry for everything I've ever said and done."

"It's okay, Alice," he tells her, his thumb gently rubbing her cheek, wiping away the few tears that had escaped. "None of that matters now. This right here...this is what matters. Just you and me."

"What do you say we get out of here, then?" she asks him, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck and tilting her back to look at him better. "I promise the kids will be fine without either one of us there."

He chuckles quietly. "You do know our kids, right?"

"I'm choosing to believe they'll have the common sense to stay safe in that house and not go out and do anything reckless for the time being."

"Well alright, then." He leans down to give her a quick peck on the lips. "I think I know the perfect place for us to get away for a bit. Come on." He grabs her hand in his and leads out of the Sherrif's station, no doubt in her mind that the other people present are already starting to talk.

But she doesn't care. Right now she's with the man that she loves and she's feeling so much like a teenager again.

.

.

.

"I'm glad you came by the station to see me," FP tells her as they lie with their limbs tangled together beneath the thin blanket and sheets. It's not the nicest blanket in existence, or even the comfiest bed she's ever been in, but she's choosing to ignore that because it'll only drive her to madness thinking about it anymore. FP's fingers are absentmindedly running over the Serpent tattoo on her thigh, the other arm wrapped securely around her waist to hold her close.

"So am I," she replies, her head resting on his chest as one hand rests on his abdomen. "I wasn't sure if you'd want to see me."

"I always want to see you, Alice," he reminds her softly.

She lets out a small sigh. "I know. I guess there was just a small part of me that, after everything that's happened, feared the worst."

"Well, I'm sorry you felt that way."

She shakes her head. "It's alright. It's in the past now. I'm moving on."

"Glad to hear it."

She shifts on the bed so she's resting up on her elbow looking at him, watching his face carefully for any sign of what she's about to tell him taking a turn for the worse. "Which means I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" he asks, shifting on the bed a little, his brows furrowing together.

She takes a deep breath. "It's about our son. It's about Charles."

His eyes go wide for a split second and his entire body tenses, but then he relaxes again. "What about...what about him? I thought that he…"

"I thought so too," she tells him with a nod, swallowing down the tears that are threatening to spill over. "But he...he's an FBI agent. He's alive, FP." She chokes on a small sob, unable to keep her emotions in check. "And he's...he's so beautiful, FP." She lets herself cry for just a moment, glad to be finally getting this off her chest, to finally let him know the truth. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but we...we were trying to take down the Farm and there wasn't really a good moment. But I want...I think you should meet him." She swallows thickly. "Whenever you're ready. I don't want to pressure you...but I think that...maybe if you—"

"Alice. I want to meet him." He reaches up to wipe away the tears cascading down her cheeks, his hand lingering there. "I want to meet our kid."

She lets out a breath of relief, her head falling down against his chest again as she lets herself finish crying. She looks back up at him with a smile. "I'm so glad you want to. He's such a good man, FP. He turned out so much better than I could have hoped."

"I'm sure he did, Alice. And I can't wait to meet him."

"I want to tell the kids about us, too," she adds before she completely loses the nerve.

"There's an 'us'?" he asks her with a quirked brow.

She takes a deep breath to regain her composure, slowly running her hand over his chest and abdomen with a sly smile. "Well, I don't know about you, but I wasn't planning on this being a one-time thing."

He chuckles, his hand running up her back. "Oh, I think I could get used to that."

"Good. And I want to tell them all soon. I've kept enough secrets from my children."

He nods. "No more secrets. But for right now, let's just live in this one quiet moment for a little bit longer. No one's going to disturb us here, so let's just be us."

She smiles as she leans down to kiss him slowly, relishing in the fact that she gets to be in his arms again, completely carefree. "I think I can do that."

* * *

**So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below. I'd love to hear your thoughts.**

**I did my best to keep them in character and all that jazz. So I hope I did a good job with that. :) I have another idea for a story that I might write, so stay tuned for if I actually do that.**

**Until next time,  
Jellybean96 out!**


End file.
